Mean Ryoma
by fashionistah01
Summary: Sakuno was asked by her 'friend' to deliver a love letter to Ryoma. But he didn't accept it and said, "I'm disgusted to those girls who would get others to do things like deliver their letters. I dislike the girls who deliver them even more."


**TITLE: Mean Ryoma  
><strong>

**COMPLETE SUMMARY: Sakuno was asked by her 'friend' to deliver a love letter to Ryoma. ****But he didn't accept it and said, "I'm disgusted to those girls who would get others to do things like deliver their letters. I dislike the**** girls who deliver them even more." Things got complicated and he gave her options to choose: To be his slave or else he will put the love letter in the bulletin board the next day. What did Sakuno choose? Read and Find out. :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the plot. I just got it somewhere (hihi!) and of course I don't own POT.**

**-000-**

**Lunch break…in the girls' washroom.**

"Sakuno-chan…please…"

"B-but…" Sakuno bit her lower lip. She looked at the folded paper her classmate was holding in front of her. It was a love letter for Ryoma and her classmate asked her if she could give it to him for her.

"I know this is too much but we're friends, right? I'll do the same thing for you if you ask me to." Her classmate, Mimi, said and put the paper on her hand. "I'll be really grateful if you can do this for me." She smiled and encouraged her by saying, "You are the closest girl to him. I know he will listen to you."

"Mimi-chan…" Sakuno wasn't even cheered a bit. The letter was for Ryoma – for her crush! How can she do something like giving a love letter from another girl to him? What if he accepted her feelings? Can she bear it?

_We're friends, right?_

She sighed and held the letter tightly, unconsciously.

She was thinking deeply until Tomoka entered the door. She hid the letter automatically.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka walked toward them. "Hey, I've been looking for you." She said and looked at Mimi. "Oh, Mimi-chan."

"Hey, Tomoka-chan." Mimi faced the mirror and acted naturally.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno. Sakuno looked up and took a deep breath.

"Let's go, Tomoka-chan." She said and looked at Mimi for the last time. Mimi just smiled at them.

**-000-**

"Are you okay?" Tomoka sensed there was something about Sakuno.

"Eh? Y-yes."

They were heading toward their classroom. Lunch break is almost over.

_I should give it to him later before their practice starts._

She was sad and at the same time glad that she can help a _friend_ even if it was just a little thing.

**-000-**

**At the tennis club's locker room…**

Sakuno's heart was beating faster as she was nearing Ryoma's locker. There he was standing in front of it and getting his tennis uniform.

She was quietly walking yet he as if sensed her and looked in her way.

"Hn? Ryuzaki." He said, standing and looking at her intently.

She managed to walk until she reached his locker.

"A-anou…Ryoma-kun…" She started as she got the letter from her bag and handed it to him. "_My friend,_ M-Mimi from our class a-asked me t-to give this to y-you…" She was looking downward so she didn't see Ryoma's reaction. She couldn't take it. She can't look him in the eyes now that he got the letter from her.

"W-well then…g-good luck in your practice."

She didn't know what to do next so she started to walk away.

"I'm disgusted to those girls who would get others to do things like deliver their letters." She heard him said that. She stopped and looked at him. His eyes were angry.

She swallowed hard.

"I dislike the girls who deliver them _even more_."

She felt like she was hit by a car, slapped and stabbed. She wanted to cry on that very moment but all she could do was stood still. Her feet were like stoned and she couldn't move. Shock was an understatement of what her reaction was.

Ryoma continued what he was doing and said, "If you don't want that girl to be the center of attention tomorrow, be my slave for a day." He said without looking at her. "If you don't, you'll see this letter in the bulletin board tomorrow." He held the letter and showed it to her. He even smirked.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun…!"That was so evil of him! She didn't thought he could do something like that.

_We're friends, right? I'll do the same thing for you if you ask me to._

_Mimi-chan…_

Without realizing, she ran toward Ryoma and aimed to get the letter from his hand. The nervous she felt earlier and all the shyness inside her had vanished in an instant.

"Give me the letter back…!"

But Ryoma raised his hand. She couldn't grab it for his arm was longer than hers. For a split second, Ryoma's other hand grabbed her wrist and leaned his head closer to her. Her eyes grew wide when she felt his lips touched hers. He was kissing her! She was even more surprised when Ryoma used his tongue. It was not just a simple kiss!

She tried to get away from the kiss by pushing him and she succeeded though he was still holding her.

"H-hang on…"

_What is going on?_

"If you want this letter back badly, then be my slave, Ryuzaki."

They were both breathing hard and gasping for air. Ryoma let her go but her knees couldn't balance her on their own so she fell sitting on the floor.

"W-what are you saying…"

"I'll have your answer tomorrow here. Same time." He said and grabbed his tennis shirt and walked out of her sight.

_Waaa…. Ryoma-kun… M-my first kiss…! _

**-000-**

"Sakuno-chan…"

_What should I do? I don't want to be his slave. No. I don't. I really don't._

"Sakuno-chan…"

"_If you don't, you'll see this letter in the bulletin board tomorrow."_

"Hey, Sakuno-chan,"

"_I'll have your answer tomorrow here. Same time."_

"Hey!" Tomoka smacked her with a book in the head.

"Aw…Tomoka-chan…" She touched her head. It was just a light smack that didn't even hurt but because she was surprised, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"What are you thinking? I've been calling your name many times." Tomoka was a little annoyed but at same time worried.

"S-sorry…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Eh? N-nothing." She knew Tomoka so well she wouldn't believe the word 'nothing'. "I just didn't sleep so well last night so I'm sleeping now while my eyes are open." She even laughed at that. _What a lame excuse. She probably won't – _

"You should have said so earlier." Tomoka said and stood up. "Just go to the infirmary. Skip the class and I'll explain it to the teacher. Good thing it's our PE today."

"E-eh? N-no need…"

"What no need? Just go."

**-000-**

During their PE classes, they got out of their classroom so Sakuno didn't let this chance slip when she could search Ryoma's stuff while they were outside. Good thing she listened to Tomoka and she had the chance to think of a good way to get the letter from Ryoma without being his slave.

She quietly went to his chair and looked for the letter on his uniform.

_Ah!_

She got the letter from his coat.

_I made it! I made it!_

She was so happy she didn't hear Ryoma's footsteps. When she turned, she was surprised to see him grinning beside the door.

Her eyebrows met.

"I appreciate your effort."

_Eh…?_

She looked at the letter she was holding. It was a love letter but not the one from Mimi.

"If that's your decision, so be it." Ryoma walked toward his seat.

Before she could react, their classmates were back.

"Eh? Sakuno-chan, you're okay now?" Horio asked her.

"U-un…"

**-000-**

**The next day…**

"Tomoka-chan… I have something important to do so I can't eat with you today."

"What?"

Before Tomoka could say another word, she dashed out immediately.

She headed to the roof top. She knew Ryoma was always there during lunch. She heard from Horio that Ryoma was always sleeping there so she might as well try to get the letter from him while he was sleeping.

_There he is…_

She was not mistaken. He was really sleeping.

She quietly walked like a cat toward him. She sat beside him and looked at him.

_Hmm…Where could it be…? In his pockets?_

She swallowed hard and summoned all her courage to let her hands search in his pockets. She was so nervous her hands were shaking.

_Don't wake up. Don't wake up._

She felt a paper inside. She looked at it and it was really the love letter from Mimi. That made her motivated.

She slowly and carefully pulled the paper.

_I got it this time._

She let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding the whole time.

She immediately stood and was about to walk away when Ryoma grabbed her leg.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" She instinctively kicked him and ran toward the door. Her heart was beating so fast she was catching her breath. She was running down the stairs fast to get away from Ryoma that she suddenly tripped. "Kyaaa!" She was going to fall but then Ryoma got a hold of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her. He was never been so worried all his life until now.

"Let me go!" She threw punches but Ryoma grabbed both her wrists.

She was gasping when she looked at him. She calmed herself down.

"That was dangerous." He said calmly and sat on the floor. Sakuno sat as well mechanically. They were facing each other. "Are you okay?"

"U-um…y-yes…"

She heard Ryoma sighed of relief. Her eyes grew wide when he suddenly hugged her. "Don't be so reckless."

_E-eh…?_

"R-Ryoma-kun…" He let go of her. Her face was so red but she managed to look him in the eyes. "T-thank you for saving me…"

She saw Ryoma swallowed and said, "Do you want to be my slave now?"

_Eh…?_

He held her face with both hands. "If you're that thankful, then give me a kiss." And with that, he kissed her.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG (the bell rang indicating that lunch was over)

"Let's continue next time." He stood up and got the letter from her. All she could do was to watch him go away.

Somewhat, she felt strange.

"_I dislike the girls who deliver them __**even more**__."_

Even though he said that he hated her, she was confused as to why he kissed her. Twice now. She even felt him trembled when he was hugging her.

Her finger touched her lips. She was almost persuaded to be his slave just now.

_He's nice to me…_

Somewhat, they were even closer than before.

**-000-**

**The next day… During lunch…**

She finally got the letter from Ryoma. He was sleeping at the roof top again and he didn't wake up this time. She got it back so easily she couldn't believe it herself.

_This isn't fake, right? _She checked and it was really the love letter that Mimi gave.

She should felt relieved now that she got the letter from him but she was feeling the other way. Now that the letter was on her, she had no reason to talk and be with Ryoma anymore.

_T-this is unfair to me… Mimi-chan…_

She should do the right thing. And then, she'll tell Ryoma about the way she felt for him.

"Sakuno-chaaannn..!"

"Eh? Mimi-chan, w-what happened?"

"Echizen didn't show up!"

_Eh? So today's the day…_

She was relieved to hear that but at the same time worried.

"Wait… why do you still have the letter?" Mimi grabbed the letter from her.

_Uh… I forgot to put it away!_

Mimi closed their classroom's door. Their classmates were still out because lunch had just started so the two of them were the only people around.

"A-anou…y-you see… I did g-give it to him…"

"Then why did you need to take it back?" Mimi was glaring at her and she was cornered at the door.

"W-well…uh…"

_What should I do?_

"_If I didn't either be his slave or get it back, he was going to put that letter up on display."_

_I-if I told her, she wouldn't believe it!_

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Hn?"

The door opened and Ryoma entered.

"R-Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno got the letter from Mimi and showed it to Ryoma. "I-I did give this to you earlier, right?"

Ryoma just looked at the letter and then at her.

"Really? I don't remember." He said like it was nothing big of an issue.

_What?_

"Oh, you're so useless! Sakuno-chan, this is just a simple task and yet you didn't even deliver the letter. I shouldn't have asked you." Mimi said, her voice was so disappointed but Sakuno didn't waiver. Instead, she felt free.

"M-Mimi-chan…"

"What?"

"T-thank you…" She handed the love letter to her.

She felt free to confess. She faced Ryoma and with an intent look, she said, "R-Ryoma-kun… I… like you. W-would you go out with me?"

Ryoma was surprised for her straightforwardness but he smiled.

"Hn. I'm all yours." He said and he embraced her. Sakuno was so happy and embraced him back.

"What the hell!" Mimi was furious and walked passed them.

"Hn. I remember that letter." Ryoma said that Mimi stopped but didn't turn her head. "The letter was from… Ryuzaki. That's the way it is."

"Hmp!" Mimi walked out of their classroom.

"I-I just lost a friend…"

"It's okay." Ryoma said, he was still hugging her. "I was in a bad situation."

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?"

Ryoma bumped her head with his.

"Someone I liked gave me a letter from someone else." And there he kissed her.

_Eh…?_

_**-000-**_

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****So, how was it, everyone? I love it when Ryoma's mean...though he's a little OOC in here...hehe...I just tried a one shot. :)

_**-000-**_


End file.
